In Over His Head: The Phoenix Paradox
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: Phoenix, a world reknown criminal known for her fiery 'deaths' and random 'rebirths.' She's escaped the wrath of Kira, but with Kira caught the Great Detective L set's his sights on her. But L died right? Wrong. Phoenix's world is about to be turned upside down and a poor innocent civilian is about to be dragged into this mess. But is she really innocent?
1. Prologue

**Nix: Yes I am alive, and yes I know I should be working on Butler's Return, but I got this idea while on a hunting trip (yes I hunt, you don't like it I don't care.) and was like 'Holy fuck this is epic!' So here we have it! This is going to be rated M for obvious reasons, gore, lots of gore, that and I'm a pervert so thar~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN, I only own my OC Phoenix and my OC Cassandra.**

**Now on with the prologue for In Over His Head: The Phoenix Paradox.**

* * *

An explosion rocked the ground beneath her feet as the peaceful silence of the night was disrupted by a loud boom. A building, a warehouse to be exact had been blown to smithereens with the dead body of a female inside. The girl inside was already dead, and felt no pain from the burns she'd receive. Siren's sounded as fire trucks and police raced to the scene. One lone figure stood atop a building, looking down at the wreckage as her body remained hidden from sight, covered in black and cloaked in the night's darkness. As police arrived their faces were pulled into grim lines, one name played at their lips. Phoenix.

The girl in black watched for a moment longer, before silently disappearing, leaving the police to clean her mess once again.

* * *

**Nix: Ta da, my short shitty prologue! Updates will forever be sparadic. Tell me what you think, if you like it, then wait paitently my dearies. If you don't like it, well I don't care if you don't like it you can just shut up and ignore my updates. Heh now I understand why people think I'm rude... Anywho I shall write more after I finish my English essay T.T**


	2. Is she really dead this time?

**Nix; Yeah I know I said I'd post soon... but I'm really lazy and kinda have a lot of schoolwork to do. I'm going to stop promising chapters, I really should because my laziness is making me a liar... All well, anyway this chapter is short but meh I cranked this bitch out in Biology. That and I suck at beginning chapters, so thar. Anyway, carrying on with the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter, and I doubt it changed.**

* * *

"In other news the criminal Phoenix has once again disappeared in a fiery explosion!" The news lady exclaimed, a girl sitting on the couch rolled her eyes and plopped a gummy bear in her mouth, her feet kicked up onto the coffee table. She had dull, faded turquoise eyes; bright auburn red hair was curly and went to the small of her back. She was short 5'4" and it annoyed her to no end. Her name was Cassandra, but she preferred being called Nix. Her skin was pale but her lips were full and a bright red naturally. What really stood out on the girl though, was a long scar that ran over her right eye.

It was long, starting at her hairline and running straight down over the middle of her right eye and moved down, cutting the edge of her lips and ending at the sharp curve of her jawbone at her chin. The coolest part was something in her eye had been knocked loose so it was like a lazy eye almost, but she could control it. It freaked people out when she made her eye roll toward them randomly. She sighed, plopping another gummy in her mouth as she kept her feet on the coffee table.

"You know, I chose the name Nix for a fucking reason. Cause it was unique and no one else would have it, but this criminal bitch stole meh damn name and is putting it in a bad light! I'm going to need a new fucking nickname now!" The girl complained loudly, her arms crossed under her rather large breasts in annoyance. Her roommate, who was in the kitchen doing the dishes, chuckled in amusement, shaking her head. Her roommate was a tall brunette girl at 5'8" with orange/hazel eyes and pale skin and looked rather fragile.

"Calm down woman, they'll catch this killer and bam you can have your nickname back." She said, giggling at the look her best friend gave her. She didn't find Nix's eye to be creepy, she found it hilarious up until Nix would give her very un-amused or pissed off looks with that eye rolled to the side. That was creepy as hell. Nix rolled both her eyes, settling them back on the TV as she listened.

"I wonder if Phoenix is really dead this time. After all this is the tenth time she's blown up a building with a body in it." The news lady said to the news man.

"Who knows?" The man replied, her roommate, Victoria or V for short came over from the kitchen and plopped down in the shorter girls lap, calmly snuggling her. Nix hummed lightly, tossing the empty bag of gummies aside and wrapping her arms around her longtime friend, calmly cuddling her as they watched. What was said next caught both girls attention.

"Well now that the Kira case is over maybe L will take up the Phoenix case?" The lady pondered, both girls leaned forward slightly, their eyes scanning the TV screen. "Well if he does then Phoenix is as good as gone."

"Ah but you have to remember she escaped Kira's grasp for a year, this case might be difficult for L."

"Oh that's true, it'll be a challenge and apparently L likes challenges." The TV was clicked off as Nix set the remote down, having heard enough. She sat back, looking at her friend as she leaned into the girl's chest in thought. Nix seemed worried, and slightly disturbed. V turned, smiling at her warmly as she hugged her.

"Don't worry Nix; if L gets his hands on Phoenix I'm sure he'll let you get a shot at her. After all, I do have connections; I can at least get the request in." V stated, speaking of the connections she had as an aspiring detective. "Maybe you can leave a few marks on her." She said, implying the girl she sat on was a victim.

"Hm." Was all Nix said, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the wall in thought, her fingers drumming lightly on her friends thigh.

"Nix?" No response. "Nix?" Still nothing… "Gummy bears." Nix sat straight, her eyes brightening happily.

"Gummy?" V rolled her eyes, giggling gently.

"I was trying to talk to you, you spaced." Nix pouted at the knowledge she wasn't getting her precious gummies.

"What did you say, or want to say?" She asked calmly, smiling at the girl.

"I was going to say that it'll be okay." V said, smiling as she hugged the girl. Nix hummed, nodding slowly as she wrapped her arms around V.

"I guess, we'll just have to wait and see huh?"

"Yep." Nix smirked lightly, hugging the girl and nuzzling her face into her roommates boobs. V giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Pervert."

"I'm your favorite pervert." Came a slightly muffled response.

"Yes, yes you are." She said, running her fingers through the soft, wild auburn red hair. "It's late and you have to work early tomorrow, go to bed Nix." Nix pouted, looking up at her friend with big pleading eyes, wanting to stay up. It was adorable how childish the eighteen year old girl was.

"But, but, but, but I dun wanna!"

"Bed woman, now." Nix huffed, picking V off her lap and getting up, heading to her room and closing the door, heading to bed calmly, V sighed, shaking her head. "Oh Nix what am I going to do with you?" She asked to thin air, getting up and going to her own room for some rest.

* * *

**Nix: Soooooo there it is. I'm off to be lazy and possibly crank out another chapter, or at least part of one? No promises.**

**edit: (tis will appear in my new chapter as well) I changed her age to eighteen, why? Because that is what was written in my timeline**


	3. L is on the case, a Phoenix's return

**Nix: Heyo~ Tis me, I know I has another chapter and it's only been less than twelve hours! *le gasp* Well that's because my insomnia has kicked in and I have no one to talk to so I'm cranking out chapters like a boss! And this chapter is longer, so I'm happier. Anywho, let us enjoy the good stuff shall we?**

**Thank you crystalize50 for your review, as you requested another chapter is out!**

**Disclaimer: It's in chapter one dip shit, I'm not repeating myself.**

* * *

Nix calmly wiped down a table, her eyes bored. She was at work at a local café, and there wasn't anyone in at the time. So she was letting her right eye roll around freely. It creeped people out and drove costumers away so she only did it when there weren't any. She was in a black button up shirt that was made to fit her curves, a black mini skirt and rose patterned leggings with shiny black elevator boots. What pissed her off though, was the damn powder pink apron they made her wear.

The door opened and closed her eyes, getting her right eye back in place before opening her eyes. Standing in the doorway was an exasperated blonde with grey/blue eyes. She had just an undershirt like T-shirt on and dress pants, like she took her uniform shirt off. She gave her black clad friend a half smile, rubbing her round freckled face.

"Hey Amy, taking a break?" Nix asked her longtime friend.

"Yeah." She said simply. Amy was never one of many words.

"Hey Cassidy log me for my break will ya?" Nix called, ripping the god forsaken PINK apron off her and flopping in the opposite seat of her friend.

"Can I get a piece of that chocolate cake?" Amy asked, Nix nodded, chuckling in understanding as she got up, grabbing a slice of the cake and getting the chocolate gummy bear covered cake for herself. Amy chuckled at her crazy friends gummy addiction, happily taking a bite of her cake.

"So you look troubled, tell me what's wrong." Nix said, pointing her fork at Amy calmly. Amy hummed, swallowing.

"I'm on the Phoenix case." Nix's right eye twitched as she kept a calm face.

"Ah, yeah didn't she disappear again the other night? I saw it on the news."

"Yeah, we still have no idea who it could be? I mean we found men's bodies on the third and seventh explosion, we still haven't excluded the possibility that this is a cult, which would be a pain in the ass." Amy knew these theories had already been thrown at V, who Nix was helping so she could discuss it with the girl openly.

"That or she's using the fact that any witnesses are always drugged beforehand and just leaving random bodies in the buildings." Nix threw at the girl.

"Or she gets a partner everytime and when she feels like the partner could slip up or endanger her she kills them off."

"Yeah, so many possibilities but she uses the explosions to disappear and waits until the case is about dead before popping up again." Amy hummed lightly, like she was contemplating something.

"Nix promise you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." Amy said quietly, Nix perked, nodding. "L is looking into the case." Amy whispered. "He's on it right now; we just sent all our files to him." Nix blinked, grinning widely and looking rather pleased.

"With L on the case she'll be caught." Nix chirped happily, Amy nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, then no more stress for the department." Amy added, taking the last bite. "Was nice chatting with you, but I have to get back. See you around Nix." Amy stood up, as did Nix and they hugged. Amy calmly left and Nix threw on her apron, logging back in and going back to work. She made it through an hour of thought plagued work before she couldn't take it. She calmly walked up to her manager.

"I'm not feeling well, I think I might be getting sick. Can I head home?" She asked, Nix normally didn't do the I'm getting sick act to get out of work so the manager believed her and gave her the day off. Nix walked over, slipping into her 67 Ford mustang that was black with white racing stripes and drove home, her mind elsewhere. When she got there she found V doing what she does best, sitting eating ramen and looking over files of a case.

"Hey your home early something happen at work?" V asked, looking up as she took a bite of her ramen. Nix silently walked over and sat next to the girl, staring blankly at the computer screen, glancing at the file on it. "Nix?" V asked a little worried.

"L's on the Phoenix case." Was all she said, her voice void of emotion as her hand moved up, touching the scar running over her right eye. V just sat silently, frowning lightly in thought. "I need to go lie down." Nix said after a long moment, standing up.

"Alright. Hey Nix." Said girl stopped, her eye rolling back to look at the brunette. "It'll be okay." Nix gave V a light smile before going off into her room and silently closing the door.

**Time skip one month ****~With unknown~**

It had been a month since the last of Phoenix's fiery deaths, criminal activity had skyrocketed with the fall of Kira and nothing had been heard from L or Phoenix. At the moment a girl dressed in all black stood atop a building, looking across at an apartment, her eyes cold and emotionless, the rest of her face covered with a mask. The girl frowned under her mask, watching the scene before her. A drunken man was crawling over his bruised, crying wife as she tried to get him to stop. Her chest heaved in a silent sigh before she moved, leaping across the gap and onto the roof of the apartment complex. She dropped down the side of the building, to the window she had been looking in.

The woman looked frightened, her brown eyes filled with tears as she tried to fight him off without getting hit. The girl in black silently slid open the window, slipping in unnoticed to the drunken man. The girl with drew a needle filled with a clear liquid, making her way to the bed. Her footsteps made no sound upon the floor, almost as if she were a ghost. Neither man nor woman notices the girl, until the needle enters the woman's neck and her eyes widen. The drunken man lifts up, finally noticing the black covered girl.

"Who the hell are you?" He slurred, pointing at her. "Ohhh your helping me keep the bitch quiet aren't you? Would you like to join us?" He smirked, his breath reeked of rum. The girl didn't make a single sound as the woman's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing deepened, having passed out from the drug administered. The man lifted off the woman, smirking as he moved to reach for the girl. Calmly and silently, her eyes cold the girl draws a black bladed sword with a practiced grace, her free hand resting on the black sheath sitting upon her hip.

"Aww that's a neat little sword cha got there honey. Why don't you give that to me and go lay down like a good little girl?" The drunken man slurred. The black clad girl didn't move, instead stood perfectly still the sword posed in the air. The man grew angry at her lack of response. "GET ON THE BED YOU BITCH!" the man bellowed, raising his fist and moving to punch the girl. The girl calmly raised her free hand, catching his fist with a black gloved hand. Before the man could react her sword arm moved.

Time seemed to slow as a black blade protruded from the man's back, his eyes widening as blood slipped past his lips. Both figures stood frozen for a long moment, the man's fisted hand barely held in the girls much smaller, more elegant hand as the man stood in shock, the sword driven through him as blood leaked from the metal filled wounds. The man's green eyes were wide, his mouth a gape as blood slipped past his lips. The girl stood, gripping the sword in her other hand as the strings on the hilt slowly settled into place, the blood red beads on the end shining. Her eyes were cold and emotionless with a tiny hint of a sadistic, joyous glint as her face remained blank under her black mask.

Then the girl slowly withdrew the sword, letting go of the man's fist as blood spurted from the wound onto the girl's small body. He fell back, hitting the ground with a thud as he gasped for breath, coughing up blood. She watched, her eyes following his every movement as she held the dripping sword at her side. The man called her all kinds of foul names, his foul breath stinking up the room. The girl crinkled her nose, rolling her eyes at the names he spat with his dying breaths. She watched as blood fled his body, leaving a puddle around him. Then, at long last his eyes became glassy as his head rolled to the side, his final breath leaving his chest.

The girl moves, wiping her sword off on a clean part of his shirt before sheathing it once more, pulling a dagger from her combat boot as she kneeled next to his head. Her eyes calm as she used the dagger to carve a simple tribal tattoo phoenix into his forehead. Finishing the girl stood, and her eyes landed on a young child standing in the doorway, clutching a tattered teddy bear to him as he looked up at her with big brown eyes. His light brown hair was tousled and messy, his eyes filled with fear and relief as he gazed up at her, a large bruise spanning the left side of his face, going over his blackened eye.

"I-Is daddy gone?" He asked quietly, his voice shaky in fear. A brief warmth passes through the girls eyes, the coldness beginning to fade as she nods, biting her bottom lip.

"He's gone. Your safe now sweetie." She said gently, at long last breaking her silence. Her voice was gentle, and sweet like honey, warming and comforting. The boy nodded, looking at his unconscious mother.

"What about Mommy? Will she be okay?" Once more the girl nods.

"Yes, she'll be okay. She's sleeping; she'll be awake in an hour." The girl said gently, the boy nodded his head and the girl bit her bottom lip, walking over to the boy slowly. She gently dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, a tiny bit of her hair peeking out from her mask as she closed her eyes, cradling the child in a moment of weakness. "You're safe now, daddy is gone. He can't hurt you or your mommy anymore." The girl whispered, cradling the child comfortingly. The child nodded, hugging her back.

After a few moments the girl picks the child up, moving over and setting him down next to his mommy. His brown eyes were bright and happy as he cuddled into his passed out mothers form. The girl stood, looking at them gently for a long moment, her eyes no longer cold but warm and gentle.

"I have to go okay. Stay here with your mommy; she'll want to see you when you wake up." She said gently. The boy nodded, smiling at her.

"Thank you…" He paused waiting for a name, the girl smiled.

"Phoenix."

"Thank you Phoenix, for helping mommy so she doesn't have to cry anymore." The girl nodded, her eyes watering slightly before she turned, hopping out the window. She wiped her eyes and growled lowly.

"God Damnit you weak idiot. What do you think you're doing talking to the child of all things!" She scolded herself. "He looked so…" She shook her head of the thought, going and running off as the police arrived at the scene to clean up her mess once again.

* * *

**Nix: Uh oh Phoenix slipped up. But who wouldn't that kid looked like he needed a hug! At least in my head... anywho, shits' getting good and I'm off to crank out another chapter, I might get it done, might not. Never know. Too da loo my dearies~**


	4. Introducing Matt, is Phoenix slipping up

**Nix: I am on a roll bitches! XD second chapter in only a couple hours, even though its kinda short. Meh. Anyway I'm actually getting sleepy so this is the last chapter for the night, and maybe for a while. No reviews yet sooooo thanks for everyone who followed? It's like three people... all well. Now on with the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

At the crime scene left behind by the girl known as Phoenix a cherry red '69 Plymouth Road Runner pulled up. It was shiny and looked brand new; clearly the owner took pride in their car. A young man stepped out, no more than twenty with auburn red hair, goggled covered eyes, a black and red striped shirt with black elbow gloves, a fuzzy tan vest, blue jeans and combat boots. He calmly dropped his cigarette butt, stomping on it before walking to the crime scene tape. The officer immediately let him past. The young man walked in calmly, his face set straight as his eyes hidden by orange, searched the room around him.

He walks into the room calmly, looking over the blood spot on the floor and the pictures handed to him. After a long moment of silently looking the young man turned and excited the room, walking down the hallway calmly in thought. He made it into the living room and frowned deeply at the sight before him. This case hit home for the young man, having had been on the receiving end of abuse at one point in his young life. The young man moved, crouching down in front of the battered and bruised mother and son duo.

"Ma'am if you could please tell me what happened tonight?" The young man asked, his voice was deep and naturally seductive, laced with an attractive British accent. The woman nodded, launching into the story of how her husband planned on raping her, and how she had no idea anyone else was there until she felt a needle in her neck. The told how she remembered the girl to be in all black, short and silent as a ghost, before she blacked out. The young man nodded, having listened silently the entire time.

"Phoenix was really nice!" The boy piped up. The young man looked at the boy calmly, humming lightly.

"Please, tell me everything about Phoenix." The young man said kindly, smiling gently at the child.

"Well I heard daddy yelling and a loud thump, but I was too scared to check. After a bit though it was really quiet, so I went to go make sure mommy was okay and this girl in all black was kneeling over daddy with a knife on his forehead. When she stood up she saw me and looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes were really pretty! They were uh….. Turquoise? Yeah turquoise! When I asked if daddy was gone she nodded and said yes and that I was safe. Her voice was really beautiful, it was gentle and warm, and she sounded really young. I asked if mommy was okay and she said mommy would wake up in an hour, and she did! Then Phoenix hugged me, she was really gentle and warm. And her hair was so pretty; she tried hiding it, though I don't understand why. It was really pretty, it looked like yours Mister! Then she picked me up and lay me next to mommy and said she had to go before jumping out the window! She was really sweet though." The boy exclaimed, beaming widely. The young man's eyes were wide behind his goggles in shock that the child got so much information.

"Thank you, I'll leave you be then." The young man said, standing up and making his way outside, lighting up and cigarette and slipping past the tape, hopping into his car. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Yes Matt." A deep monotone voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Did you get all that L?" the young man, Matt asked.

"I did, thank you Matt, you may return to headquarters now." Matt nodded, hanging up and phone and starting his car, driving off.

**~At headquarters~**

In a rather expensive hotel room said four young men, each in deep thought. In one chair crouched a young man with fluffy black hair, wide onyx eyes and pale skin. He chewed on his thumb in thought, my head tilted lightly. Next to him sat an auburn haired boy, his eyes a honey brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. On the couch sat two young men, a blonde with cold blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a large burn scar on the left half of his face. Next to him sat the goggled auburn red Matt.

"It isn't at all like Phoenix of slip up like that, never less leave a witness." The auburn pointed out.

"Correct Light." The black haired man stated in monotone. "But it does help us quite a bit, turquoise eyes are rare therefore tracking this person down should be fairly simple, especially with auburn red hair to help narrow it down." The auburn, known as Light nodded.

"Exactly L, but I'm worried that this couldn't be the real Phoenix, but a decoy sent to throw us off track." Light responded.

"Yes but that would mean she knew we were involved." The blonde pointed out as he took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"From what we believe she has access to police files and records meaning it is possible she heard about us joining. That or she's doing it as a precaution since it is highly likely I'd take her case Mello." The black haired man, L pointed out calmly, reaching down and scooping a forkful of cake.

"Well let's look for a match for what we do have and go from there. If she's a fake we interrogate her until we find the real Phoenix. If she's the real thing then lock her up." Light said, shrugging calmly. L nodded at Matt, who pulled his laptop onto his lap and calmly set to work on finding a match, having stayed silent the entire time. After a moment Matt sat back, blinking as he hummed.

"Found someone. College student Cassandra Thompson. Turquoise eyes, auburn red hair, and has the body build described. She has a few aggravated assault charges, mostly assault with a deadly weapon, that weapon mostly being a foot long dagger. Lives with her roommate Victoria Williams who is an aspiring detective, and get this. She prefers to be called Nix….. it's almost too good to be true." He muttered, crossing his arms in thought as he looked at the screen, a picture of a smiling girl with a scar less face grinned back at him. The picture was from a couple years back.

"It appears we will be going to college then." L stated calmly. The others nodded in agreement, sitting back to look more into it.

* * *

**Nix: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN yep I brought the gang in. And Matty *drools* Yus I am a Matt fangirl and I am proud! *waves Matt flag around* GO MATT WOOT! Anywho, what's gonna happen when they go to college huh? Weird shit that's what. Stay tuned, the good stuff will come back I promise that much.**


End file.
